Gothic Keywielder
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [Slight AU] She looks so familiar to him no matter how hard he tries to remember. As a keywielder, it is his job to protect her for she is one the Princesses. [SxK, some RxN, HxO, CxAxT [Love Triangle]] Chapter I is up.
1. Prologue

_Gothic Keywielder_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series.

**A/N's:** **I AM A FAN OF KINGDOM HEARTS SERIES. I LOVE BOTH GAMES! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE THIRD ONE! **This is my first Kingdom Hearts fiction. Takes place in the second game, sorta from the beginning. There will be some spoilers. If you haven't played or beaten the game, you've be warned. Rated 'M' due to the sexual content that will happen later in the story.

**Summary:** (Slight AU) She looks so familiar to him no matter how hard he tries to remember. As a keywielder, it is his job to protect her, for she is one the Princesses. (Pairings- Mostly: SxK Some: RxN, HxO, CxAxT (Love Triangle))

**Notes:** Sora is O.C.C. (Out of Character), but he's not mean. Just quiet, lonely, and thinks about his job. Sora and Roxas are brothers. Kairi and Naminé are sisters.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Prologue **

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Cerulean eyes stared at the same ones. A simple smile adorned her face, while she was looking at the ocean, sunset, and beyond. Observing her slowly, he began to memorize every delicate detail; the curves of her prefect body. She never noticed or had the feeling of being watched. She continued looking at the scenery.

He closed his eyes as he she looked so familiar to him. But from where? How?

Remembering the time he jab the Dark Keyblade, that had the ability to unlock ever-lasting darkness, into his heart, he never suspected to lose all emotions and memories. Two certain friends that traveled with Sora try to keep cheering him and be happy, but no matter how hard Sora tried, it turned the opposite.

Kairi was her name, for she was the seventh princess. However, she doesn't know about that. His duty as a keywielder was to protect her, but not only from Maleficent this time. A once known scientist, Ansem the Wise is what they call him, was studying people's hearts. But why? What happened to scientist?

"Do you recall anything about her, Sora?" a brown-haired man, with a diagonal scar across between his eyes, asked, as Sora continued looking at her.

"She looks so familiar," Sora's replied lonely.

"Protect her, and hopefully some memories will return," Cid said.

Sora nodded to both of them as he placed the picture of Kairi in his pocket. He turned his heel.

"Sora," Leon said.

"Yeah?" Sora asked, his on the door handle.

Leon flicked the three membership cards to Sora, "One's for you and those other two are for Donald and Goofy. Remember. No one knows about us."

Sora looked down: Member of the Hollow Bastion Organization. "Cool," Sora grinned, and then pulled the handle. He walked out and by Merlin's magic spell, the door closed on it's own. Immediately, Sora became sad.

"You think that kid's going to be okay?" Cid asked in concern.

"Hope so," Leon said as he got up to find Yuffie, for she was another a princess. His duty was to protect her, and luckily, she had a weapon of her own. Shuriken is what she called it, a weapon that was shaped into a four-pointy star. At least, Leon didn't have to worry so much since she hanged around with him a lot.

Cid watched Leon leave, and went back to the computer.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Sora was on his way to visit two old friends; a wizard, who quacked and complained, and a guard, who was always thought, and said positive things.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

What do you think? This story will be slow due to my other stories. I apologize for the grammar mistakes. This was rewritten on Jan. 3, 2007.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	2. Chapter I

Thank you so much for reviewing my prologue!

**VIII, SoundOfAFirefly, Moonlight Memories, -&- Game Person**

**A/N's:** I apologize for making Aeris O.O.C.

_Italics are thoughts._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter I**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kairi was happy due to the fact that it was the first day of being sophomore at Twilight Academy. She looked at her twin sister, Naminé,who placed her sketchbook in her book bag.

"Ready, Sis?" Kairi put her strap around her shoulder and Naminé did the same.

"Yup," Naminé replied excitedly.

They left the house together, and walked to the school.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

That's when he saw her. She was happy, along with her sister. Leaning against the tree, he kept his eyes on her.

Kairi turned around, feeling like she was being watched. She noticed a boy with a quiet expression, all dressed in black, watching her. His hair was brown and spiky and the bluest eyes she ever seen. Kairi blushed. _He looks so cool! Wow! He dresses gothic! Wait… could it be Sora? I have to talk to Selphie and see if she remembers. _Kairi raised her hand to him as he did the same, but his expression never changed.

Yuffie went up to them and greeted them. Then, they followed Yuffie to the other princesses: Tifa, Aeris, and Olette. The last princess, Fuu, hung around with Seifer and Rai, however, no one understood how she became one due to her personality.

Sora looked down and noticed his twin brother had his eyes on Kairi's twin sister, Naminé, another princess that needed to be protected. Their only jobs were to protect them, not fall in love with them, right?

If Kairi hung around with Sora, and Naminé with Roxas, then the brothers didn't have to worry so much. It was going to hard to protect since the girls will probably feel like they're being stalked.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"He's so cool and cute!" Kairi squealed as Yuffie, Naminé, Olette, Tifa, and Aeris all turned to her.

"Who?" Yuffie wanted to know.

"That guy wearing all black!" Kairi blushed as Tifa, Aeris, and Yuffie tilted their heads.

"Which one? Leon, Cloud or Sora?" Yuffie was just too excited to know.

"The one with brown spiky hair and blue eyes? I could have sworn I've seen him before back home. Back on Destiny Islands," Kairi was so happy.

"Sora. Why not try talking to him? He hangs around with Cloud, Leon, and his twin brother, Roxas," Tifa smiled.

"Roxas is the one wearing all white, right?" Naminé blushed.

"Wow! Do you and Kairi already have a crush on the brothers?" Aeris clapped her hands and smiled.

Kairi and Naminé looked at each for a second, then back at the older girls. "Yeah," they said cheerfully in unison.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sora, Roxas, Cloud and Leon watched the girls from the roof of the building. Sora felt his heart thumped, and so did Roxas. Cloud and Leon looked at the twins and noticed a very tiny curve that went up on the boys' lips.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I apologize for taking forever and for the grammar. I'll try to update once a week.

_**Ki Wingz**_


End file.
